


Личное

by mara333



Category: Life (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Неожиданная встреча





	Личное

— Детектив Риз!  
Самин оборачивается просто от неожиданности — реагирует на голос. И тут же дает себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что слишком расслабилась, играя по правилам Финча. В прошлом такой промах почти наверняка стоил бы ей жизни. Джон отзывается на ее движение, отставая всего на долю секунды, и вот уже они оба смотрят на мужчину, в чьих волосах солнечные лучи высекают огненные искры.  
Самин теряет дар речи. Или просто не знает, что сказать, потому что эта встреча столь же вероятна, как северное сияние в Лос-Анджелесе. Или как если бы ложно обвиненного копа посадили на пожизненное, а через двенадцать лет отпустили.  
— Крус.  
Самин не сразу понимает, что это не просто чей-то голос, а она сама произнесла его имя.  
Чарли Крус только улыбается в ответ, широко, искренне. Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, но Самин не сомневается, что Чарли до мелочей рассмотрел и ее, и Джона, и уже выстроил несколько теорий о том, почему она здесь и кто стоит рядом. Большинство из них верные, потому что Чарли Крус — отличный детектив.  
Самин тоже не отводит взгляда, но и она умеет видеть целое краем глаза. Поразительно, насколько Чарли остался прежним, ей на мгновение даже кажется, что она только утром ушла от него, спящего, чтобы навсегда исчезнуть из его жизни. Чарли не спрашивает, как у нее дела или чем она занимается. Он вообще не задает обычных вопросов, поэтому Самин не удивляется, когда слышит:  
— Ты ешь апельсины? Наверное, тебе должны были попасться и из моей рощи.  
И Самин делает то, чего не делала уже давно: улыбается и хочет вернуть все, что было.  
— Наверное.  
Джон делает крошечное движение, возможно, он хочет представиться или напомнить Самин о времени, или просто меняет опорную ногу, но Чарли упреждает любые его слова, быстро произнося:  
— Рад был повидаться. Как только отпуск закончится, я снова буду там, где ты сможешь меня найти.  
Он, прощаясь, кивает, все так же не отрывая от нее взгляда, и Самин кивает в ответ. Они расходятся каждый в свою сторону, и пару минут они с Джоном хранят молчание.  
— Пару лет назад у меня было задание в Лос-Анджелесе, — все же объясняет Самин. — Но это…  
— …личное, — заканчивает Джон.  
Она собирается поправить его, сказать: «Не важно», но произнести это вслух не получается. Тем более, что Джон все сказал правильно.


End file.
